Marzaki Co.
Marzaki Co. is a Japanese executive film-producer and director. Marzaki was producer of Konami's Dead Space, ''but also directed highly acclaimed Japanese horrorfilms like ''The Dark Labyrinth 3D ''and ''The Rabbit Hole. ''The films have been shown on various film festivals, but never got an official worldwide release. Marzaki also directed ''Dead Space 2: The Return ''which got an official worldwide release in theaters. '''BIOGRAPHY: ' As a 17-year-old, he saw his first horrorfilm Salo Or The 120 Days Of Sodoom. ''His interest became the horror genre and he mainly focused on the violence, explicity and brutality in horrorfilms. In 1998, he met Konami, another person directing horrorfilms. They would collabrate a lot in the future. In 2000, when he was 28 years-old he directed his first horrorfilm ''Saiiiiiky ''which he inspired by demonic horrorfilms like ''The Omen. ''The film was given a hard R-rating due to the extreme violence portrayed in the film. The film also met a lot of controversy in churches due to the explicit portrayal of demonic presence and fictional antichrists. The producer for the film was his good friend Konami. The film was released in Japan and in the United States, but it has never been officialy released in other countries. The film was unsuccesful at the box office, but it received a cult-following in the horror and rock industry. In 2002, he directed his next horrorfilm ''Accia Fyrij, ''which focused on brutality and psychopathy. Although it was believed to be getting an R-rating, it turned out that the film was going to be even more violent then his previous film, eventually leading that it would get an NC-17 rating by the MPAA. The film was a good succes financially but it got mostly negative reactions. Critics said that the story was interesting but that the entire film's explicit violent and sexual content is completely unneccesary. Also this film was produced by his fellow friend, Konami. The same year he helped Konami to make his directorial debut, ''Dead Space. In 2006, Marzaki Co directed his brutal version of Alice In Wonderland named The Dark Labyrinth. ''The film was presented in 3D which got extremely bashed. Also the film received an extreme amount of controversy because of the poster and the brutal turn of the original children story. The film was presented in a few theaters, before it was shortly after released on DVD. The same year, he directed the horrorfilm ''The Rabbit Hole, ''which was actually a quite succesful haunted house film. In 2007, Marzaki Co and a few other directors were part of a conference about making their experiences in the horror genre. In 2008, he directed the fantasy/horrorfilm ''Sokka's Tanaij. ''This film got poor reviews and was a box office bomb. It was shown a few in theaters, but it was never released on DVD. In 2009, he directed a sequel to ''Dead Space ''named ''Dead Space 2: The Return. ''The first one was directed by his good friend Konami. The film received mixed reactions and did good at the box office. However, Marzaki Co originally had no interest into directing the film because he does not like sequels. He decided to direct it after all when Konami wrote an original screenplay, which was less superior to the first film. Currently he is working on his new horrorfilm presented in found footage style named ''Pyre Death. ''It will be released in end 2011. '''AS DIRECTOR: ' Saiiiiky (2000) Accia Fyrij (2002) The Dark Labyrinth 3D (2006) The Rabbit Hole (2006) Sokka's Tanaji (2008) Dead Space 2: The Return (2009) Pyre Death (2011) Trivia for Marzaki Co.